


Faris's Guide to a Successful Heist

by chacusha



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/pseuds/chacusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancer!Faris & Thief!Bartz steal a precious thingy. There's no story, they just do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faris's Guide to a Successful Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> Prompt: Faris stages a heist. Perhaps some Macguffin threatens the world and she's a hero now so she had to take care of it, perhaps she simply needs money since her crew hasn't been pirating while she was gone, or perhaps she simply wants to get back in the game for her own enjoyment. Maybe a simply burglary is in order, maybe she needs to dress up all elegant like to pull off some conniving scheme in the public eye; maybe she gets away with it, maybe she doesn't. Mostly I just want to see some thieving in action, pirate style. For extra fun: add in Butz (Bartz/Battz/バッツ... whatever) and Boco.


End file.
